El maldito dulce dia en que me fije en ti
by jikigane
Summary: AU. Hamato Yoshi o mejor conocido como Splinter es una deidad celestial que vive felizmente junto a sus 4 hijos adoptivos, es señor de una inmensa tierra que se le dio en custodia, un día su tercer hijo le sorprende con semejante petición, "padre, ¡Quiero una esposa!" ante la insistencia este decide darle una pero, ¿Sera que logra encontrarla?
1. Introduccion

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

_**Hola a todos los que se dignan a leer esto, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ya que se moría por salir de mi cabeza, tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora que me e enfermado y estoy en cama, y debido a mi enfermedad estaré así por varios meses, solo espero que las musas de la inspiración no me jueguen al despiste y espero que esta historia les guste.**_

AU. Hamato Yoshi o mejor conocido por todos como Splinter es una deidad celestial que vive felizmente junto a sus 4 hijos adoptivos, es el amo y señor de una inmensa tierra que se le dio en custodia, viva feliz con sus hijos hasta que un día su tercer hijo le sorprende con semejante petición, "_padre, ¡Quiero una esposa!" _ante la insistencia de su hijo este decide darle una pero, siendo su raza inmortal increíblemente escasa no habia mucho de donde escoger ¿Sera que nuestro protagonista logra encontrar una? Pero lo más importante de todo, el origen de la muchacha que escogió le traerá enormes problemas. Espero que les guste mi historia, denle una oportunidad, no me maten si no les gusto.

_**Introducción**_

Hacía ya mucho tiempo, en una lejana tierra gobernada por una deidad celestial, su nombre era Hamato Yoshi pero todo el mundo incluido sus súbditos le llamaban Splinter por el color café rojizo obscuro de su pelaje el cual se asemejaba a la madera, él tenía la forma de una rata gigante y llevaba una elegante túnica roja, color distintivo de su familia, se dice que hace mucho tiempo Splinter tenía forma humana, su familia inmortal acogió a un niño humano que estaba al borde de la muerte, apiadándose de él le ayudaron y se convirtió en un hijo de la familia Hamato concediéndole la inmortalidad tan anhelada por todos los humanos, Yoshi tenía su amado hermano, su mano derecha, su amigo y fiel compañero, fueron muy unidos durante varios siglos pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene también un final, la ley inevitable de la vida que el gran creador supremo de todo impuso para mortales e inmortales, de una forma más explícita para los mortales claro, Yoshi era alegre y vivas, a pesar de ser una deidad él era débil ante la fiereza de su hermano Saki, siempre metido en peleas, aunque saki fuera inmortal siempre tendría el alma conflictiva de un humano, un alma donde la batalla entre el bien y el mal se libra a cada segundo, los dos eran esplendidos guerreros, Yoshi sería el próximo gobernante de su tierra mientras que Saki estaba destinado a ser el general de su basto ejército, Yoshi aprendió a ser un líder desde pequeño pero a Saki le intereso más aprender sobre magia pero habia un problema con ella, la magia proviene de seres malignos y su presencia no debe ser convocada jamás, así que lo hacía en secreto; un día los dos hermanos paseaban tan tranquilamente por los límites de los terrenos del enorme palacio en que vivían, casi colindado con las aldeas y ciudades de los mortales que custodiaban, específicamente donde se encontraban los lagos y lagunas que usaban para comer, beber y bañarse, estaban tan entretenidos luchando entre ellos cuando vieron al ser más hermoso jamás creado, bueno seguramente ella no era la más hermosa del mundo pero como dice el dicho, la belleza esta en los ojos de aquel que mira, ella estaba bañándose, al escuchar los murmullos de los hermanos corrió para vestirse y después darles una lección, estaba a punto de darles con un rifle que ella traía pero al ver quiénes eran se detuvo, trato de disculparse de inmediato al enterarse de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos de las deidad celestial gran castillo Hamato y destructor como le apodaban los humanos ya que era conocido por su fiereza al momento de la batalla, los dos hermanos se enamoraron a primera vista de ella, es ahí donde su gran amistad termino, poco a poco su hermandad se transformó en odio, ellos dos compitieron por ella pero Yoshi fue quien se ganó el corazón de Shen como se llamaba ella, la tomo como su mujer, lastimosamente el padre de Yoshi no aprobó que se uniera a una humana así que no les dio permiso para casarse y por lo tanto se le fue negada la inmortalidad para ella, le hubiera negado el trono de no haber sido el único heredero, nunca se casó con Shen pero llego a tomarla como su mujer aunque la viera envejecer, lo que para él era tan solo un día para ella era toda una vida, pero aunque ella envejeciera el, la amaría por toda la eternidad, su hermano Saki se fue del castillo Hamato jurando que un día regresaría a tomar venganza y se marchó con todos los guerreros que le habia jurado lealtad, Yoshi heredo el trono al cumplir la edad nesesaria y su padre se marchó hacia el mundo celestial donde descansaría y le delegaría al su hijo la importante tarea de custodiar y cuidar a los problemáticos humanos, y así lo hiso quedando Yoshi como el nuevo señor del castillo Hamato, pero Saki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se vengaría de Yoshi por haberle quitado a la mujer que amaba, regreso al poco tiempo después, Yoshi tenía ya una pequeña niña de 3 años con Shen, su nombre era Miwa, él era feliz pero esa paz y felicidad no durarían mucho, Saki llego al cabo de poco tiempo con todo su ejército y libro una dura batalla, Saki y el que un día fue su amigo leal peleaban a muerte, verán, en el mundo humano ser inmortal no significa que no puedas morir, ser inmortal solo significa una vida mucho más larga que la de un ser humano normal, esa era la norma mientras permanecieran en el mundo humano y Saki sabía bien eso, si lo mataba el ya no podría volver al mundo se apoderaría del castillo hamato, dándole inmortalidad a Shen y ella seria suya para siempre, Saki habia aprendido magia, artes obscuras las cuales solo se pueden aprender de seres malignos, demonios, y se valió de eso para atacar a Yoshi, iba a matarlo y mandarlo hacia las profundidades del infierno para que jamás saliera, Shen se interpuso para que evitara lastimar a su marido, el conjuro cayó sobre Shen, lastimosamente su alma fue condenada a pasar la eternidad en el infierno, fue un verdadero dolor para ambos, Saki culpo de inmediato a Yoshi, la infortunada niña pasaba por ahí, paseaba curiosa ajena a todo lo malo que se acontecía en se momento, habia escapado del refugio en donde su madre la puso y salía curiosa a averiguar porque tanto alboroto, Saki tuvo un malévolo plan, esquivo a Yoshi, tomo a la niña y se la llevo a las profundidades de las tierras malditas, un lugar que colinda con las cercanías del infierno, no sin antes maldecir a Yoshi transformándolo en un hombre Rata, no sabía como pero recuperaría a su hija a como diera lugar y si tenía suerte liberaría el alma infortunada de su esposa, sin remedio partió solo con un reducido número de guerreros hacia las tierras malditas, dispuesto a morir intentando rescatar a su familia, llego con sus guerreros, dispuesto a matar a Saki por haber hecho lo que hiso, aún era un humano después de todo, si moría el no iría a las tierras celestiales, su alma quedaría atada a aquellas tierras hasta que el tiempo mismo se extinguiera, al llegar vio con horror que Saki se habia aliado a los seres más maléficos que pueden existir, una raza de demonios que se denominaban los kraang, eran más bestias que seres pensantes, secuestraban a los humanos y animales exponiéndolos a inimaginables torturas y demás cosas horribles, no pudo encontrar ni a su hija ni a su esposa y fue derrotado por Saki, en vez de eso solo hallo a 4 pequeños seres que como muchos otros habian sido víctimas infortunadas, por el aura que tenían aquellos seres, alguna vez habian sido seres celestiales al igual que él, habia 4 pequeños, bueno 3 y medio por así decirlo, 3 pequeñas tortuguitas y un huevo, el más grande tenía 4 años, el mismo se lo dijo, hablaba a duras penas por las horribles torturas que le habian aplicado, señalo a sus hermanos los cuales estaban encerrados el jaulas y atados, eran sus hermanos de 2, 1 años y el que todavía no nace dijo el mayor de los 4, Yoshi le pregunto qué fue lo que les ocurrió, el pequeño que hablaba, le dijo que fueron raptados de su hogar junto con toda su familia, un hombre al que llaman destructor secuestro a su familia del gran castillo hamato, su madre estaba esperando a su cuarto hermano, se los habian llevado a todos, les torturaron e hicieron horribles criaturas con ellos, su padre murió, y su madre que esperaba no regreso, solo regreso lo que parecía ser su hermano en forma de un huevo; derrotado y completamente solo se dispuso a irse pero no sin ates llevarse a los 4 pequeños con él, al ser seres celestiales al igual que el serían sus nuevos guerreros, si lograron resistir las inimaginables torturas de aquellos seres serian guerreros perfectos en el futuro, se los llevo a casa prometiendo que regresaría para liberar las almas de todos los que murieron allí ese nefasto día, los llevo con él, al principio no tenía ningún interés en ellos pero le habian arrebatado a su hija, su brazos estaban vacíos, el amor de padre que tenía en su corazón no podrá crecer y se pudriría lastimándolo y dejando un gran hueco, a pesar de parecer pequeños monstruos eran sumamente adorables, al correr de los días no pudo evitar amar a esos 4 pequeños, al fin y al cabo él también era un monstruo, el huevo eclosiono dando a conocer al más pequeño de los 4, sin duda el más tierno ser que haya visto sobre la fas del planeta, decidió criarlos como a sus hijos, amarlos y protegerlos de todo mal; pasaron 12 años y sus hijos habian cumplido 16, 14, 13 y 12 años, el mayor Leonardo era el más sereno y relajado, le tenía un enorme respeto Yoshi, al que consideraba su amado padre, le imitaba en casi todo lo que podía, modos, gestos, ideales, bueno claro que como era un adolecente tenia gustos propios, él era la deidad representante de la vida, el daba vida, tenía el don de la curación ; Rafael el segundo hermano era mal humorado, se cabreaba fácilmente y jamás escuchaba a su padre, pero aun así lo amaba con todo el corazón, peleaba constantemente con su hermano mayor Leonardo y era más fuerte pero fue delegado de su puesto de líder por no saber controlar su furia, él era la deidad representante de la muerte, era la muerte y era encargado de llevar a todas las almas de los humanos hacia el otro mundo dependiendo de a qué lugar merecía ir, de ahí su rivalidad con su hermano, pero a pesar de su rivalidad era muy cercanos y siempre se los veía juntos, Donatello el tercer hermano era pasivo y no le gustaba pelear, era muy inteligente y amable, forjaba las armas para sus hermanos, era la deidad representante del fuego, y por último el más pequeño, alegre y libre de todos, el que mantenía unido a l grupo, el que siempre hacia reír Splinter con sus ocurrencias, Miguel Ángel el cuarto hermano la deidad representante de la fuerza, el poseía fuerza ilimitada y jamás se cansaba, sabía que Splinter no era su padre biológico pero siempre estuvo ahí para él, para el Splinter era su padre y punto.

S: Hijos míos, ha llegado el día para lo que los prepare, ustedes me traerán de regreso a mi hija, sea como este y trataran de liberar el alma de mi esposa, después de cumplida su misión serán libres de elegir su camino

T: (Todos al unísono) Si padre

Dicho eso se dirigieron del castillo hacia las tierras malditas para buscar a destructor como ahora se denominaba, los 4 eran esplendidos guerreros, mataron a cuanto ser maligno se cruzaba por su camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba Destructor, fue muy difícil pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar una hermosa muchacha los detuvo,

X: Si piensan que llegaran a mi padre están equivocados, morirán aquí y ahora

R: ¡Más vale que te quites o te juro que te matare!

L: Contrólate Rafa, no ataques sin mi permiso

R: ¿¡Quien murió y te puso a cargo!?

L: Tu sabes bien quien fue

D: ¡BASTA!

M: Hey tortolitos, dejen de demostrarse cariñitos y peleen

R: ¡DEJA TUS BROMAS PARA OTRA TARADO!

M: Hahaha Creo que soy yo quien debo decirte eso Rafa

S: ¡BASTA YA NIÑOS!

X: Si ya terminaron de hablar como placeras de mercado ¿Podríamos luchar? Ustedes son muy aburridos, creo que los matare ahora

R: ¡CONSIDERATE MUERTA!

L: ¡RAFAEL ALTO!

R: ¡DEJAME ACABARLA!

S: Solo has caso a tu hermano y deja las pataletas

R: (A regañadintes) Si padre

L: Yo me encargare de ella así que márchense a buscar a Destructor

M: Bien tú te quedas con la loca ardiente y nosotros iremos por Destructor

K: Oh que lindo, gracias por el cumplido fenómeno, por cierto mi nombre es Karai

L: Yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo

k: Basta de hablar que estoy impaciente por luchar, te la pasas hablando

L: ¡ESQUIBA MI ATAQUE ENTOCES!

Leo y karai se quedaron luchando en una batalla encarnizada mientras los demás seguían en su camino, los otros tres hermanos se quedaron a pelear con los demás generales que aparecían quedando solo Splinter para encontrarse con el que alguna vez fue su más grande amigo

De: ¿A qué has venido? ¿A que termine lo que no logre terminar hace años?

S: Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija

De: Ella… hahahaha… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

S: ¡HABLA YA!

De: Ella ahora es parte de mí, ella ahora es MI HIJA

S: ¿¡Que!?

De: ¡HAHAHA! ¡TU CARA DE CABRON NO TIENE PRECIO!

S: ¿¡DONDE ESTA MIWA!?

De: Ella murió hace mucho, ahora ella es Karai, estaba a punto de matarla pero decido que ella era un preciado recuerdo mi Shen, así que tome una decisión, la convertí en una de mis generales y la usare para vengarme de ti, por haberme arrebatado a MI MUJER

S: ¡ELLA JAMAS FUE TUYA!

Sin pensarlo Destructor ataco a Splinter y lucharon como jamás en toda su vida lo hicieron, lucharon con toda la rabia contenida por varios años, mientras Leo luchaba con Karai vio en ella un atisbo del pasado, él era el amo de la vida y por lo tanto tenía la potestad de ver la vida de quien fuera, pero para hacerlo la necesitaba quieta, todo lo contrario de lo que ella se encontraba, no le quedo más opción, sería como su hermano Rafa, le asestó un golpe directo al estómago haciendo que ella se desmaye en el acto, no quería darle un golpe tan cobarde y bajo pero la sensación de que ella era alguien importante y de querer averiguar quién era aumentaban a cada momento, cuando la tuvo tendida en el piso no pudo evitar mirarla, era hermosa, varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente, unos no muy decentes, por unos instantes se la imagino el su lecho gritando su nombre una y otra vez, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en su tarea, indago en su vida… oh cielos, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella era Miwa, por fortuna habia parado la furia de Rafa, si no él se la habría llevado, era una mestiza y como tal ella tenía la opción de ir al mundo celestial con los demás inmortales o ir a donde van las almas humanas para renacer, pero conociendo a Rafa la habría arrojado al infierno, respiro aliviado, la saco de su coma temporal, ella seguía algo atolondrada por el golpe, nadie en toda su vida habia sido capaz de vencerla, ni aun los más fuetes guerreros de su padre podían con su furia, quería atacarlo de nuevo por su insolencia pero le acerco una mano a su frente y se transportaron a un lugar muy extraño.

K: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me has traído?

L: A tu pasado

De pronto ella vio una familia, una pequeña, un padre y… su madre, fue hace tantos años pero nunca olvidara la cara de su madre, aunque era muy pequeña todavía la recordaba, un recuerdo que su mente habia borrado de su memoria, pero que causo en ella un gran vacío, al salir de la habitación vio a su madre tirada en el piso, no parecía que durmiera, y al levantar la vista vio al que supuestamente era su padre acabando de lastimar a su madre, era el, el culpable de todo, pero ¿Cómo saber si esto no era una treta?

K: ¿Cómo sé que esto no es más que una ilusión?

L: Yo no trabajo así Karai, soy el amo de la vida, puedo ver la vida de todo ser viviente

K: Entonces… esta… no… ¡NO TE CREO, ME ESTAS MINTIENDO!

L: Yo no creo ilusiones, estos son tus recuerdos

Leo le demostró que no mentía, la llevo hacia recuerdos que nadie conocía, ni siquiera su propio padre, cosas que ella y solo ella sabía, con eso daba por sentado que él no le mentía, no era una ilusión, el apareció de la nada y le extendió una mano.

L: Ven conmigo, el tarde o temprano te matara al igual como lo hiso con tu madre

K: Yo…

L: Yo te protegeré

K: No te pases, yo puedo defenderme sola

L: jaja ok pero vámonos que no tengo todo el día

Splinter y Destructor estaban en las últimas, ya ninguno tenía fuerzas pero tampoco daban marcha atrás, lucharían hasta que uno de los dos caiga, todos sus hijos ganaron sus batallas, y se dirigieron donde su padre, al llegar Leo traía en brazos a Karai.

M: ¡CIELOS LEO! ¿¡TAN PRONTO Y YA COJISTE CON ELLA!?

K: ¿¡o_O!?

L: ¡CALLATE TONTO! ¡ADEMAS ESTAS MUY CHICO PARA HABLAR DE ESAS COSAS!

M: Para tu información ya se más de lo que tú crees, y no soy un niño

R: No puedo creerlo, ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS PROTEJES AL ENEMIGO!?

D: Estoy de acuerdo pero, supongo que tuviste alguna razón para ello, la más probable es la que Mikey menciono

L: ¡CALLATE O TE…!

K: jiji me agradan tus hermanos Leo

D: Y ya hasta le trata con confianza

R: Da gracias que mi hermano te protege o ya te habría tirado a las cloacas del inframundo a la que perteneces

S: ¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR SUS PENDEJADAS Y AYUDARME!?

Cuando Sensei decía palabrotas era porque en realidad estaba enfadado, la mayor parte del tiempo era recatado y fino, como un gran señor debía ser pero ahora estaba en una dura batalla, sus hijos fueron a ayudarle pero Destructor era muy fuerte, además de jugar sucio, así que todos lo atacaron, no era muy honorable pero Saki no tenía honor alguno y no estaba luchando limpio, no les quedo más opción que acabarlo.

L: Tu quédate aquí

K: Yo puedo luchar

L: El golpe que te di era muy fuerte, no estás en condiciones de luchar

K: ¡SOY UNA GUERRERA Y NO DEJARE QUE PISOTEES MI ORGULLO!

L: No me contradigas

Ella trato de seguirlo pero era verdad, no estaba en condiciones de luchar, Leo no la curo del todo para evitar una traición por parte de ella, para evitar que atacara de nuevo, así que la dejo ahí, se molestó por supuesto.

K: ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAS FENOMENO!

Destructor era más fuerte que nunca, venció con facilidad a los 3 jóvenes dejando solo al mayor y a Splinter en pie.

De: Me las pagaras ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡TE DEJARE AQUÍ Y TE ENTREGARE A LOS KRAANG! ¡A TI Y A TUS MOSTRUOSOS HIJOS!

Splinter le dio un último golpe a Destructor y lo tendió en el piso, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero Karai se interpuso.

L: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES!? ¿¡CREI HACERTE DICHO!?

De: Eso es hija mía, él fue quien mato a tu madre

S: Tu eres…

K: Ahora cobrare venganza por mi madre

L: ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO! ¡SPLINTER ES TU…!

Karai se preparó para atacar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Splinter reconoció a su hija, ya no poseía fuerza para nada así que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero para su sorpresa ella ataco a Destructor.

De: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡A QUIEN DEBES ATACAR ES A ELLOS! ¡AL ASECINO DE TU MADRE!

K: Eso es lo que estoy haciendo

De: ¿¡Pero que mierda estás hablando!?

K: ¡TU MATASTE A MI MADRE!

S: Miwa

K: ¡HAMATO YOSHI ES MI PADRE!

De: Maldita sea… ¿¡ASI ME PAGAS EL HABERTE COMBERTIDO EN UNA GUERRERA DE BIEN!? ¿DE HABERTE PROTEGIDO!?

K: ¡TUUUU! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡ASECINO!

Karai fue a atacar a destructor pero sus fuerzas le traicionaron, destructor la tomo de cuello y la arrojo lejos, lastimándola gravemente y dejándola inconciente, Splinter por su parte enfureció y ataco nuevamente pero este huyo del lugar jurando algún día vengarse.

S: ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

De: Regresare pronto, regresare y de destruiré junto con todos los humanos que tú y tu asquerosa familia juraron proteger, yo junto con los demonios kraang vendremos y acabaremos con todo, junto con nuestra princesa

Diciendo eso destructor se marchó por un portal de fuego, Splinter se levantó del lugar y tomo a su hija en brazos dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, se sentía en parte satisfecho por haber recuperado a su hija pero se sentía frustrado de no haber acabado con Destructor y el hecho de no haber podido liberar el alma de su amada, Leo curo a sus hermanos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

L: ¿A qué se refirió con eso de su princesa?

S: ….

L: ¿padre?

S: Eso no importa ahora, solo regresemos a casa

R: Ouuch… ¿padre? ¿Por qué la ayudas?

D: Porque ella es Miwa tarado, ¿No te diste cuenta?

M: Si Rafa, eres un despistado sonso

R: Cállate que tú tampoco te diste cuenta Mikey

D: ¿Qué hacemos con respecto a lo de su esposa padre?

L: Yo puedo revivirla, Rafa solo debe encontrar su alma

R: No puedo sacarla del mundo donde está, lo siento, ella recibió una enorme maldición cargada con todo el odio que puede tener una persona

S: (Una punzada de tristeza)

L: ¿En serio no puedes hacer nada?

R: Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es trasladar su alma hacia donde van las almas para renacer, este es un caso único ya que ella no fue una mala persona

L: Pero…

S: Así está bien Leonardo, jamás debió haberse topado conmigo, yo solo le traje desgracias, es mejor que tenga otra oportunidad de vivir la vida tranquila y feliz que siempre mereció, hazlo ahora Rafael

R: Ya esta hecho padre

L: Pero… está bien padre

S: Vámonos hijos míos

Splinter se marchó con sus hijos de vuelta al castillo, Splinter quedo con la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras que pronuncio destructor antes de marcharse, por ahora no pensaría en eso, tenía otras cuestiones en mente y lo dejo de lado; la felicidad parecía haber regresado a su vida, el alma de su esposa era libre, su hija habia regresado y sus hijos estaban junto a él, la vida por el momento era completa y alegre, reino la paz por dos años, la engañosa ilusión de la felicidad no le permitió percatarse del peligro se avecinaría después, o tal vez si la vio venir pero tal vez, solo tal vez decido hacerse el de la vista gorda.

HSTA AQUÍ CON LA INTRODUCCION, HUBIERA COMENZADO DE UNA VEZ CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO NECESITABA NARRAR ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA PORQUE SI NO LO HACIA SE HUBIERA QUEDADO LLENO DE HUECOS Y VACIOS INCOMPRENCIBLES, SI LES GUSTA YA VENDRA EL PRIMER CAPITULO YA CON EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA YO LA ACEPTARE PERO NO SEAN CRUELES QUE DEBERAS SOY SENCIBLE, Y LES PROMTERO TERMINAR CON LOS DEMAS FICS QUE TENGO PENDIENTE ES SOLO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE MORIA POR SALIR, NOS VEMOS AMIG S.


	2. Estas muy extraño

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

AU. Hamato Yoshi o mejor conocido por todos como Splinter es una deidad celestial que vive felizmente junto a sus 4 hijos adoptivos, es el amo y señor de una inmensa tierra que se le dio en custodia, viva feliz con sus hijos hasta que un día su tercer hijo le sorprende con semejante petición, "_padre, ¡Quiero una esposa!" _ante la insistencia de su hijo este decide darle una pero, siendo su raza inmortal increíblemente escasa no habia mucho de donde escoger ¿Sera que nuestro protagonista logra encontrar una? Pero lo más importante de todo, el origen de la muchacha que escogió le traerá enormes problemas. Espero que les guste mi historia, denle una oportunidad, no me maten si no les gusto.

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTO, ESCRIBIRE CON MUCHO ENTUCIASMO, PERDONEN MIS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" LES PROMETO QUE LES TENDRE LISTO LOS DEMAS FICS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES JIJIJ EN SERIO PERO BUENO CUANDO UNO TIENE UNA IDEA EN LA CABEZA DEBE ESCRIBIRLA O SE LE VA, AL MENOS ESE ES MI CASO NO SE EL DE USTEDES PERO NUNCA DEJO UN FIC SIN TERMINAR, ES SOLO QUE A VECES LAS MUSAS DE LA INSPIRACION ME JUEGAN AL DESPISTE, Y LOS TRAJES QUE LLEVAN PUESTO LAS TORTUGAS A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO SERAN LOS QUE TIENEN PREPARADO PARA LA TERCERA TEMPORADA EN ENERO, MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE ESTOS /NqN8ZRM3NEo EN EL MINUTO 3:00 ESPESIFICAMENTE JEJE SIN MAS ESTUPIDESES EME AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.

**_Cap. #1: Estas muy extraño_**

Habian pasado ya dos años desde lo acontecido en las tierras malditas, Karai era entrenada bajos los amorosos y estrictos regímenes de Splinter para que se convirtiera en una princesa guerrera, en dos años los 4 muchachos habian mejorado muchísimo como guerreros puesto que entrenaban junto con los soldados de su padre, a pesar de su corta edad eran los 4 principales generales del gran castillo Hamato, Leonardo con 18 años ya era muy serio y responsable con sus tareas tanto en casa como su labor de deidad, su tarea como tal era llevar las almas que Rafa le entregaba para ayudarlas a renacer, darles una nueva vida pero últimamente ha tenido un raro comportamiento, una vez al día los dos se marchaban durante un tiempo determinado para cumplir esa tarea, pero en estos últimos días Rafael le ha estado reclamando por la ausencia en su trabajo, llegaba tarde constantemente a los entrenamientos privados que tenían los 5 jóvenes, Rafael contaba ya con 16 años, se tomaba muy en serio su labor como el señor de la muerte, al principio todos los aldeanos les temían y en especial a el más que a nadie por temor a lo que les podría hacer, no era malo, no pero depende de que humor se le encontrara, habia veces en los que era bueno y amable pero si llegabas a toparte con el cuándo se encontraba de mal humor ten por seguro de terminaría con tu vida, hasta ahora no habia enviado a nadie al infierno… al menos no a nadie inocente, a todos los pobres infelices que les toco recibir el castigo eterno por su parte era gente de la más baja calaña que pueda existir, gracias a eso se ganó el favor de cientos de señoritas, sus múltiples novias, a excepción de eso lo llegaron a amar y a querer a pesar de que a veces es un reverendo dolor en trasero, Donatello contaba ya con 15 años, detestaba las peleas que no tuvieran un fin específico y una razón fuerte, era amable y caballeroso, siempre tenía una sonrisa para su Padre, al ser la deidad del fuego su trabajo consistía el levarle fuego al mundo, sus dos hermanos mayores le decían en un tono de broma que era un talento inútil, el replicaba molesto que de no ser por el ellos no tendrían las nuevas armas especiales que poseen, después de dos años él les habia fabricado armas nuevas, le habia dado a Leo unas flechas especiales para sellar demonios, a Rafa le habia dado dos armas muy afiladas e irrompibles capaces de cortar cualquier cosa que iban en sus manos, y por ultimo a Mikey le habia dado un par de kusarigamas especiales con voluntad propia, solo obedecían a Mikey, era las mejores armas que habia creado aunque dijo que era un reverendo desperdicio que su hermanito solo las usara mayormente para andar jugando y para él un báculo especial que cambio por su bo, fuerte e irrompible, a Donnie no le interesaba nada más que pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos, entrenar si era preciso y pasar todo el día en su fragua donde daba hermosas formas al metal y donde hacia sus maravillosos inventos; Mikey contaba ya con 14 años él era la deidad de la fuerza ilimitada, su tarea como tal era proporcionar energía al mundo, también era víctima de las burlas de sus dos hermanos mayores que su talento era inútil, claro que también eran en un tono de broma, se valía de su encantadora personalidad para sacar cuanta comida gratis podía a las muchachas que venial con algún interés romántico, claro que no ilusionaba a ninguna de ellas, no era un mujeriego como su hermano Rafa, no veía bien tomar los favores de una chica por la cual no sentía nada, pero el muchacho sabia como sacar provecho a su encantadora personalidad, los 4 se habian ganado el aprecio y el respeto de los humanos y de vez en cuando salían los 4 juntos a buscar lios en los cuales meterse; todo comenzó un día en que Leo empezó a no cumplir a cabalidad con sus deberes, se perdía por largas horas y no regresaba sino hasta la mañana siguiente bien temprano en la mañana, salía después de que todos se marcharan a dormir y regresaba en la mañana lleno de golpes, moretones, arañazos, cubierto de hojas y pasto, habia días en que no quería salir con sus hermanos y se marchaba poniendo cualquier estúpido pretexto; Leo debía acudir temprano en la mañana para su respectivo entrenamiento privado junto con sus hermanos y Karai, pero ese día se retrasó más de lo debido.

S: ¿Ya están todos?

D: Falta Leo

M: ¿En dónde puede estar?

S: ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Leonardo?

K: ¿Por qué yo habría de saberlo?

R: No lo sé, será porque últimamente te la has pasado peleando con el todo el tiempo y mandándolo a la mierda

K: Te equivocas, ahí es a donde te mando a ti

S: ¡BASTA LOS DOS!

K, R: (Con cara de susto) Si padre

S: ¡NO PUEDEN PARAR DE PELEAR POS NINGUN MOTIVO CIELOS Y SI LOS ESCUCHO HABLANDO GROCERIAS DE NUEVO NO LOS DEJARE SALIR!

De pronto llego Leo lleno de hojas, pasto y muchos golpes y con su traje desordenado y con una cara de pocos amigos

M: ¡MIREN TODOS ES EL HOJARASQUIN DE MONTE!1

(1: El hojarasquin del monte es una figula popular del pueblito en donde yo naci, es un ser cubierto de hojas y pasto que viven en los montes, le gusta molestar a las personas)

L: Cierra tu boca que no estoy de humor

D: ¿Dónde rayos te metiste y que rayos te paso?

R: Padre está molesto por tu último comportamiento y yo igual

S: Hijo mío ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

L: Este yo… pues… un animal extraño se metió a mi cama y pues… lo saque pero cuando estaba afuera me ataco

D: No escuchamos nada en la noche

L: Es porque… bueno…

R: Eso suena estúpido y si hubiera pasado porque te tardaste en llegar

L: Pues porque… ese animal… me dejo… inconsciente y acabe de despertar hace unos minutos

S: ¿Eso es cierto?

L: Padre ¿Cuándo te he mentido? Pregúntate a ti mismo cuando he hecho algo indebido

M: Están las veces en las que salimos a las aldeas para…

L: (Con tono molesto) Gracias Mikey pero no estas ayudando

S: Mmm bueno, tú nunca me has dado un problema serio del cual deba preocuparme

L: ¿Me crees?

S: Por ahora hijo

R: Para la próxima no seas tan descuidado, después tememos que hablar

D: (Pensamiento) Algo aquí no anda bien

Ese día transcurrió un tanto lento, Leo parecía molesto, se la pasaba usualmente peleando con Karai a menudo, Donnie noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano pero bueno, no debía ser nada malo, tuvieron el entrenamiento especial con su padre, después le siguió el entrenamiento con el resto de los soldados, Karai por su parte entrenaba con sus maestras privadas a solas, después de que termino la mañana de entrenamientos Rafa detuvo a Leo para que pudieran hablar, Donnie por su parte observaba curioso la discusión mientras se dirigía su fragua.

L: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

R: Yo debo decirte eso ¿Qué te pasa?

L: No sé a qué te refieres

R: Últimamente no has estado cumpliendo a cabalidad con tu trabajo

L: Ya te dije que lo del animal ese…

R: No me refiero a esa estupidez, me refiero a tus labores como la deidad de la vida, yo me e encargado de llevar as almas que has sufrido la condena para que puedan volver a nacer, tu trabajo es estar en esa puerta para llevártelos y darles nueva vida, se te olvida que trabajamos juntos, te has ausentado y he tenido que hacer un trabajo que no me corresponde, yo soy la muerte yo no soy vida

L: Pe… perdóname Rafa es solo que últimamente no he podido conciliar bien el sueño y yo…

R: Una vez al dia tenemos que irnos al inframundo a cumplir nuestra labor, el mío es llevarme las almas humanas a donde corresponden, al cielo o al infierno y después entregarte los condenados a ti

L: No descuidare mi trabajo, te lo prometo, es solo que no he andado bien últimamente

R: (Suspira) No te estoy diciendo esto porque te odie ni porque no me agrades, me preocupas, si tienes algo que te pase solo dilo

L: No me pasa nada grave, es solo que no he podido conciliar el sueño en estos días

R: ¿Todavía tienes pesadillas?

L: …..

R: Tienes que tratar de olvidar el día en que eso paso, no hay vuelta atrás, esta maldición la llevaremos por siempre, seremos tortugas para siempre y nada podrá cambiar eso

L: Es fácil para ti decirlo, soy el único que lo recuerda, tú y los demás pudieron sanar debido a que eran muy pequeños pero yo recuerdo ese día con claridad

R: Estamos contigo, trata de olvidarlo hermano

L: Gracias

Donnie miraba atento todo lo que sucedía, miro como los dos se marchaban al inframundo como era costumbre para su respectiva tarea, le pareció que debía brindar más apoyo a su hermano con lo sucedido hace años, eso era lo que le inquietaba, sonriente pensó que mañana en la noche se reunirían todos para salir a la aldea, así Leo podría despejar su mente de las pesadillas que lo aquejaban cada noche, continuando su camino se dirigió a su fragua, paso un largo tiempo creando nuevas armaduras, creando de vez en cuando algo para el disfrute personal del y sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, así que se dirijo rápidamente a su habitación, si su padre descubría que no se habia ido a dormir temprano le reprendería que mañana no rendiría a cabalidad con sus tareas, mientras corría a su habitación la cual no estaba muy alejada de su fragua, de pronto paso por el pasillo y vio a dos personas pasar rápidamente por el lugar, se ocultó en las sombras para que no lo viesen, traían puesto túnicas e iban susurrando algo inaudible, por unos instantes le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano pero descargo la idea, pensado que se trata de intrusos los siguió con cautela para ver a donde se dirigían, los vio caminar una distancia muy alejada, los terrenos del castillo Hamato eran muy amplios, en más de una ocasión él se habia perdido de niño tratando de recorrerlo todo, después de que los dos intrusos estuvieron a una distancia considerable se detuvieron y empezaron a luchar en medio de un espeso bosque, miro con asombro escondido entre matorrales como el más alto y el que parecía mar fuerte cayó ante un extraño ataque, más que ataque parecía que le hubiera inmotizado, cayó en el suelo y el tipo más bajo pareció atarle las manos, comenzó a golpear y arañar al más alto aunque no parecía poner objeción ante los golpes, más parecía que le gustaban y hasta gemía, ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba presenciando? No entendía nada, o más bien sí que sabía que estaba pasando pero no le intereso seguir observando tal cosa, se disponía a marcharse en silencio para no interrumpirlos cuando los dos se descubrieron sus túnicas, la cara de asombro que traía no habia una forma de describirla al descubrir quiénes eran esos dos.

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC SIENTO DEJARLOS CON EL SUSPENSO, PERO ME IMAGINO QUE YA SABRAN ¿NO? ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI ES QUE LES GUSTO ¿SUGERENCIAS? REVIEWS PORFIS


	3. El día en que vi a mi dulce tortura

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>___

HOLA Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN ESTE FIC, COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES A PARTIR DE AQUÍ CAMBIARE MI METODO DE NARRACION PARA QUE LA LECTURA SEA MAS FACIL DE ENTENDER, SOY NUEVA EN ESTE TIPO DE NARRACION ASI QUE SI NO LO ENTIENDEN SOLO AVISENTEME Y YO TRATARE DE CORREGIRLO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y PIDO DE ANTEMANO DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" QUE LLEGUEN A ENCONTRAR.

N.A: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON OoC, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, EL CONTENIDO DE DESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS UN TANTO EXPLICITAS SIN LLEGAR A SER FUERTES, QUEDAN AVISADOS.

Narración: "blablablabla"

Dialogo: "**blablablabla"**

Pensamiento: _"**blablablabla**"_

Recuerdo:_ "blablablabla"_

**_Cap. #2: El día en que vi a mi dulce tortura_**

El quelonio de la banda morada miraba atónito al ver quienes eran los amantes que estaban frente a sus ojos, entendió el porqué de todo cuando vio esa escena, su siempre responsable y respetable hermano de la banda azul, Leo, se encontraba atado de manos, boca abajo, con una mordaza en la boca y recibiendo "caricias" por parte de Karai, ella se encontraba sentada en su caparazón dándole de golpes, la cara del líder no parecía mostrar signos de sufrimiento, más parecía satisfecho a cada golpe, por otro lado el muchacho de morado se hiso para atrás dando un chillido de asombro alertando a los amantes, trato de huir pero ya habian detectado su presencia, el quelonio de las Katanas agarro al intruso y se dispuso a averiguar quién era el que habia perturbado su momento especial, vio con horror que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su tercer hermano menor.

**-¿¡DONNIE!? ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!?**

**-¡Eso debería yo decírtelo a ti! ¿¡Tú y Karai!?-**

**-Esto… esto no es lo que paceré-**

**-¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy? Se bien lo que hacían allá… ¡aaaaaaa! así que por eso era ese comportamiento tan extraño-**

**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES SOLO QUE…-**

**-Leo… por favor ya no lo niegues mas-**

**-Pero… Karai-**

**-No tienes idea lo estúpido que te vez tratando mentir, ya nos vio no hay vuelta a tras-**

**-¡ALGUIEN! Aquí me debe una buena explicación-**

**-¿Cómo qué? ¿Explicación? ¿Y quién eres? ¿Nuestro padre?-**

**-Yo me iré a dormir, ya tengo sueño, si no estamos muertos para la mañana no sé quién sabe, nos vemos en otra ocasión-**

**-Karai este idiota ya se iba no te vayas-**

**-Lo lamento-**

**-¡Espera!-**

(Karai sale de escena)

**-Sigo esperando mi explicación-**

El quelonio de la banda azul miraba indignado ante el comentario de su tercer hermano menor ¿Por qué rayos le tenía que andar a explicar lo que él hacía con su mujer? Pero por otro lado, si no le explicaba a su hermano lo que pasaba probablemente le iría a contar todo a su padre, no tenía elección alguna, el joven de azul decidió contarle.

**-¿Por qué me haces esto Donnie?-**

**-Siempre me dijiste que fuera e hiciera todo de forma correcta y recta… ¿Y ahora me sales con esto?... pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿No confías en nosotros?-**

**-No es eso, es solo-**

**-Creíste que no entenderíamos-**

**-Sí y…-**

**-No me digas, el tenerlo oculto te resultaba emocionante-**

**-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un cerebrito irritante?-**

**-Todo el tiempo, ahora cuéntame, no me cabe en la cabeza como es que lograste tener a Karai como tu mujer, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo y si no mal recuerdo el primer mes que vivía con nosotros te dijo que preferiría tener rasquiña que salir contigo-**

**-Tarde un año y medio en conseguir su corazón y otros 6 meses en convencerla para que se acostara conmigo-**

**-No sé si decirte que eres un estúpido por insistir tanto tiempo con una sola chica o decirte que en verdad te admiro por haberlo logrado-**

**-Y ahí vas de nuevo-**

**-Jeje jeje perdón perdón lo siento, ahora cuéntame cómo fue, soy todo oídos… a si y ten por seguro que no se lo diré a padre-**

**-En… verdad te lo agradezco hermano-**

**-No hay de que, para eso están los hermanos, ahora cuéntame-**

**-Bien, todo comenzó hace una semana, después de muchas citas mi relación con karai estaba lista para ir al siguiente nivel-**

_Hace una semana_

_El joven quelonio de azul salía todas las noches hacia un apartado lago en medio de los extensos territorios del castillo Hamato en compañía de Karai, salían a escondidas de todos ya que su padre no aprobaría la relación que ellos tenían, era una noche obscura y sin luna, una noche perfecta para ocultarlos y a su secreta relación._

_-Me alegra que esta noche no haya luna-_

_Karai no respondió, parecía algo distante a todas las frases que la joven deidad de la vida le decía._

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no respondes?-_

_-No sé qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí a solas contigo, en primera jamás acepte salir contigo-_

_-Sin embargo aquí estas a solas conmigo-_

_-Este… yo…-_

_Leo metió su mano en el lago e hiso crecer un loto para después regalársela a Karai, esta no pudo quedar más que impresionada ante tal acción._

_-Oh cielos… eso fue… hermoso-_

_-Lo que sentiste al ver lo que hice es lo que siento al verte todos los días ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?-_

_-La verdad… no sé cómo puedes quererme tanto, no soy especial ni nada, no soy la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-_

_-Para mí lo eres, siempre serás especial para mí-_

_-Ese es el problema, lo veo, pero no lo admitiré, no sé cómo rayos hiciste para queme enamorara de tu… horrible cara… este digo… olvida lo que dije-_

_-¡LO ADMITISTE DESPUES DE QUE DIJISTE QUE NO LO HARIAS!-_

_-¡NO!… ¡ESTE!… ¡YO NO HE DICHO NADA!-_

_-jijiji yo también te quiero mi pequeña bruja, aunque me des de golpes, me traiciones y me maltrates-_

_-Hmmm-_

_Los jóvenes se dieron un beso en muestra de que se amaban, ese momento se repitió varias veces, se escaparon durante varias noches, varias noches salían a escondidas para verse, ella tenía una rara forma de expresar el cariño que sentía por él pero aunque fuera un tanto gruñona lo amaba mucho, por su parte habia pasado toda esa semana tratando de seducirla, quería hacerla su mujer tan pronto como fuera posible, verán, no era que fuese un pervertido… emm en parte pero ese no era el punto, si un ser inmortal encontraba una pareja también inmortal, si se acostaba con él o ella estarían juntos hasta que su tiempo se extinga, era como un matrimonio, si lo lograba ni su padre ni nadie podrían revertirlo, una noche lo logro, habia sellado su destino junto a Karai, a pesar de que ella era mestiza era también una inmortal y ahora su vida le pertenecía a la joven deidad de la vida; una noche se dirigieron al bosque y su rutina comenzó como de costumbre, primero luchaban y después ella le ataba, comenzaba a quitarle su traje a cada golpe o arañazo que le daba, para él cada golpe que recibía le resultaba sumamente placentero, gemía de placer, era como muchos de los mortales llamarían "amor apache", una vez que él tenía todo su traje fuera era el turno de ella, mientras le besaba en todas partes ella comenzó a quitarse su ropa, él estaba emocionado pero Karai esa noche se pasó de la raya con una de sus bromas._

_-¿Por qué te detienes? Continua no me dejes así-_

_-jjiiijiji-_

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-_

_-Ya lo sabrás-_

_Para la sorpresa del joven de azul ella se detuvo antes de quitarse el pequeño vestido que llevaba esa noche, se levantó, se puso una capa que traía cuando vino y se dispuso a marcharse dejando a Leo atado en el suelo_

_-¿Pe… pero que rayos estás haciendo? ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Oh lo lamento Leo, pero esta noche no tengo ganas, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-_

_-¡ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES DE SALIR! ¡POR LO MENOS DESATAME!-_

_-jijiji me fascina verte ahí atado, no sabes lo lindo que te vez-_

_-¡HEY A DONDE VAZ, DESATAME, QUE ME DESATES DE DIGO! ¡KARAAAAAAAAAAAI!-_

_Karai se marchó dejando a Leo atado y con ganas, el pobre se quedó ahí atado y tardo toda la noche en poder liberarse, salió el sol y la hora del entrenamiento privado con Splinter ya habia llegado, se le hacía tarde y el pobre habia tardado toda la noche en abrir los nudos, se puso su traje como pudo y corrió lleno de hojas, pasto, moretones y golpes._

El presente

**-Oh ya veo, así que por eso el otro día llegaste todo destartalado y furioso-**

**-Y como no habría de estarlo, me dejo atado toda la noche, hacía mucho frio-**

**-(carcajadas)-**

**-Deja de reírte-**

**-Perdón… lo lamento es… que es muy gracioso hahahaha-**

**-Basta-**

**-Ok ya me calme, me siento feliz por ti a pesar de que padre te matara cuando se entere-**

**-Pero no tiene por qué enterarse-**

**-Lo dices en broma… ¿No?-**

**-Creo que debo dejar de decir cosas estúpidas-**

**-Se enterara algún día y creo que deberías decírselo cuando antes, las fiestas en honor a nosotros vendrán pronto, deberías aprovechar para decirle cuando este de buen humor, de seguro entiende-**

**-Lo dudo y si logro tranquilizarlo y convencerlo será después de que me de mi buena paliza por decir que será piadoso, si llega a separarme de ella yo moriré-**

**-No podemos morir, solo iremos al mundo celestial y no podremos volver al mundo humano y Raph conociéndolo como lo conozco de seguro enviara a Karai hacia dónde van los humanos a renacer, le cae mal-**

**-Si ya lo sé, es una expresión ¿Tienes que ser tan meticuloso y lógico?-**

**-Perdón pero es un habito muy arraigado-**

**-Muy molesto diría yo-**

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes se presentaron temprano para su rutina con Splinter pero este no comenzó con lo habitual, les dirigió unas palabras en vez de comenzar con el clásico entrenamiento.

**-Buenos días padre-**

**-Buenos días hija mía-**

**-Buenos días padre, hoy me siento con lleno de energía ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haremos hoy?**

Mikey le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su padre mientras este le confundió con sus palabras

**-Hoy no haremos entrenamiento hijo mío, tengo algo muy importante que decirles-**

**-¿Qué sucede ahora padre?**

**-Lo sabremos si te callas Raph-**

Donnie hablo para callar a su hermano, este le iba a responder con como de costumbre pero Splinter los callo.

**-¿YA PUEDO HABLAR?... Bien, como les decía, ya sabrán que las fiestas que celebran los humanos en honor a ustedes 4 se acerca, es la próxima semana, como sabrán hace 2 años destructor juro regresar con los demonios kraang para vengarse de nosotros, juro regresar junto con su princesa ¿Lo recuerdan?-**

**-Por supuesto padre ¿Qué hay con eso?-**

Leo miro con intriga a su padre por las palabras salidas de su boca.

**-En las investigaciones que he hecho descubrí que su supuesta princesa escapo y poco tiempo después fue sellada-**

**-Y que de malo tiene eso ¿no es algo bueno?-**

**-Si Raphael, eso parecía algo bueno pero no, su princesa escapo del infierno y unió su vida con un simple humano, debido a eso condenaron su alma a ser sellada y desapareció, ahora los demonios Kraang están buscando al vástago de la princesa, su misión es encontrarlo y matarlo-**

**-Lamento decirte esto padre pero el matarla no solucionara nada-**

La joven deidad de la muerte hablo interrumpiendo a su padre

**-¿Cuál es el punto hijo mío?-**

**-Yo soy el señor de la muerte, como aquel vástago es mitad demonio su alma será arrastrada fácilmente por el mal aunque haya sido una buena persona y trate de llevarla al cielo lejos de los kraang su lado maligno lo delatara enseguida y lo encontraran y además ¿Cómo sabremos donde esta?-**

**-Por algo mencione las fiestas de la aldea ¿No crees hijo mío? si no habría dicho que buscaran en todo el mundo, si me dices eso pues no habrá otra alternativa, si lo encuentran será su deber traerlo aquí, será encerrado en las mazmorras y sellado para siempre, tú lo sellaras con tus flechas Leonardo-**

**-Si padre-**

**-Si llegan a llevárselo una guerra inmensa se desatara y los más perjudicados en esto son los humanos, no podemos permitir tal cosa, así que traerán aquí al vástago y lo sellaremos para siempre-**

**-Si sellaran su lado demoniaco con las flechas de Leo hay una posibilidad de que su lado humano no lo aguante y muera, si eso pasa podre poner su alma en un lugar seguro-**

Splinter dijo algo más que dejo a 2 de los jóvenes asustados y sorprendidos.

**- Bien pensado Raphael hijo mío, ahora tengo algo más que decirles, Leonardo, Karai, anunciare su compromiso en el festival-**

A la joven pareja sentía como si un balde de agua helada les cayera encima, su secreto estaba descubierto.

**-¿¡QUEEE!?-**

El joven de rojo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

**-¿¡ESCUCHE BIEN!? ¿¡QUIÉN SE CASA!? ¿¡CUANDO!? ¿¡LEOOO!? ¡HERMANO NOS LO TENIAS BIEN GUARDADO AWWW QUE LINDOS SE VEN JUNTOS LOS FELICITO! -**

Mikey se mostraba muy feliz por su hermano, chillaba de alegría.

**-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe padre? ¿Cómo es que se enteró?-**

**-¿TU LO SABIAS DONNIE?... ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE NADA!?-**

**-Es verdad hijo mío ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Donatello?-**

**-No… este… Nunca eh dicho que lo sabía-**

**-Hubiese valido más que cerraras la boca ¡IDIOTA!-**

Karai le grito a Donnie molesta por que habia abierto la boca demás.

**-¿Qué clase de tonto creen que soy para no darme cuenta de lo que hacías Leonardo? ¿Crees que nací ayer?-**

**-Creímos que no nos permitirías estar juntos-**

**-Y es verdad, no les iba a permitir estar juntos-**

**-Pero padre, tú te casaste con mi madre en contra de la voluntad de mi abuelo-**

**-Si eso es verdad hija mía-**

**-¿Por qué razón nos ibas a negar estar juntos?-**

**-¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE NIÑOS! ¡YO TENIA MAS DE 1000 AÑOS CUANDO TOME A TANG SHEN COMO MI MUJER Y ELLA TAMBIEN ERA ADULTA! ¡EN CAMBIO USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE MOCOSOS! ¡LEONARDO ACABA DE CUMPLIR APRENAS 18 AÑOS Y KARAI 17! ¡MOCOSOS INSENSATOS! ¡LO UNICO QUE SABEN HACER ES TONTERIAS!**

**-Padre… no me separes de ella, no lo soportaría además ella y yo…-**

**-Sé que ya están unidos hijo, ya lo sé, por eso anunciare su compromiso en el festival, no hay nada que hacer-**

**-Padre ¿Entonces tu…?-**

**-Si hijo mío, te permitiré casarte con ella… ufff ustedes me sacaran canas verdes, si no los amara tanto no se lo que les haría -**

**-¿Me dejaras ser la esposa de Leo padre?-**

**-No crean que se han salido con la suya, el hecho de que los quiera no significa que me verán la cara, ya están unidos de por vida pero se casaran cuando Leonardo haya cumplido los cien años-**

**-¿Qué?... pero-**

**-No hay nada más que discutir hijo mío, bien todos de acuerdo, ya he dicho, por hoy tómense el día-**

Splinter se marchó hacia su habitación dejando a todos completamente perturbados con esas palabras, por su parte la deidad de la muerte se encontraba sumamente molesto con su hermano la deidad de la vida.

**-Leo me siento muy feliz por tiiiii te vez tan adorable con Karai, ahora me voy me parece que Raph quiere decirte algo nos vemos-**

**-Leo, lamento no haber guardado el secreto por mucho tiempo, te dije que padre lo sabría algún día, en todo caso me siento feliz por ti y asegúrate que Raph no te mate, adiós-**

**-¡NO ESPEREN NO SE MARCHEN! ¡MIKEY! ¡DONNIE!-**

**-Leeeeeooooo- **(Con tono sumamente molesto)

**-Este… yo… no… no te enfades-**

**-Así que mientras yo hacia tu trabajo por ti… tu… ¡TU TE DABAS ACOSTONES CON KARAI! ¡YO TENIA QUE HACER TU TRABAJO! ¡Y YO CREYENDO QUE TENIAS PROBLEMAS MALDITO INSENSIBLE! ¡TU DIBIRTIENDOTE CUANDO YO ME PARTIA EL CAPARAZON POR LOS DOS!-**

**-Hermano no por favor… espera ¡NO ESPERA! ¡TU TIENES CIENTOS DE NOVIAS CON LAS CUALES TE DIVIERTES Y YO JAMAS TE EH RECLAMADO!-**

**-¡NOOO PORQUE JAMAS DEJE EL TRABAJO BOTADO POR LA DIVERSION! ¡SIEMPRE FUI RESPONSABLE CON RESPECTO A ESO! ¡COSIDERATE MUERTO AHORA DESGRACIADO!-**

**-¡NO ESPERA NO TE ENFADES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

El joven de la banda roja estaba furioso, en varias ocasiones habia tenido que hacer el trabajo de su hermano y eso lo habia molestado mucho, después de darle una buena paliza se tranquilizaron y lo llevo a rastras a hacer todo el trabajo que habia dejado tirado, los días pasaron volando, ya solo faltaba un día para que comenzara el festivalyla gente preparaba ofrendas para las 4 grandes deidades protectoras, un día antes Donnie habia bajado a la aldea con sus hermanos para la misión que su padre les habia encomendado, paseaban tranquilamente viendo la aldea y los humanos tan llenos de vida y felices por aquel evento, varios metros más allá se encontraba un granjero el cual vivía con su hermosa hija la cual habia acabado de cumplir 16 años, vivía una vida tranquila y feliz junto a su padre y a su amigo de la infancia la cual venía a menudo a visitarla, era de noche pero todos se encontraban haciendo los diferentes preparativos.

**-Papá que cansado es esto ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?-**

**-Claro que no April, mañana es el gran festival y quiero tener lista mi ofrenda para las jóvenes deidades-**

**-Ashh que de interesante tienen esas deidades-**

**-Ellos son nuestros protectores, tenles más respeto-**

**-Pero son tan raros, no son iguales a los demás inmortales que haya visto y no es que haya visto muchos-**

**-Es porque ellos están malditos, ellos y su padre, dicen que hace mucho tiempo unos seres malignos los condenaron a esa forma eternamente cuando apenas eran bebés, les temían mucho pero cuando demostraron ser buenos ahora todos los quieren, este festival no es muy antiguo, apenas tiene unos pocos años, pero es normal que no lo sepas, eras un bebé cuando decidieron realizar este festival-**

**-mmm cielos, pero me parece molesto, nosotros aquí partiéndonos la espalda mientras ellos viven en un palacio-**

**-April, no creas que las personas por ser acomodadas no tienen problemas, todos vivimos en situaciones difíciles-**

**-Ok no pondré escusas y trabajare, espero que no sea hasta la madrugada-**

**-Señor O 'Neil buenas noches-**

**-Casey ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-**

**-Buenas noches muchacho-**

**-Roja, emm pues tenía cosas que hacer pero no por ser de noche iba a dejar de ayudar a mi querida amiga de la infancia-**

**-Y esas cosas no serían ir a comer por ahí o perder el tiempo viendo cosas inútiles del festival-**

**-Naaaa… este… bueno el punto es que ya estoy aquí, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?-**

**-Ayúdame a cargar este saco de aquí y si puedes traer agua seria de ayuda, a la joven deidad de la fuerza le gusta la comida y ya no me queda agua-**

**-Está bien señor O' Neil-**

**-No papá yo iré por el-**

**-¿Estas segura roja?-**

**-Yo puedo arreglármelas sola-**

**-Si quieres no se podemos ir los dos y pasar el rato juntos-**

**-Jajaja Casey, esta noche no es de cita estoy ocupada ahora no-**

**-Hija, no creo que sea correcto que vayas tú de noche sola-**

**-¡YA LES DIJE QUE SE DEFENDERME SOLA!-**

April se marchó muy enojada, se sintió muy molesta al sentir que tanto Casey como su papá la consideraban una indefensa doncella, así que fue al lago y tomo el agua, entre los espesos matorrales comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño, no poniendo atención continuo con su tarea pero cuando el ruido se intensifico y lo escucho por segunda vez le pareció sentir una sensación familiar, como si aquella presencia fuera conocida para ella, una que a pesar del miedo le hacía muy feliz, se sintió extraña y se dispuso a marcharse, de entre la obscuridad salieron unos horrendos seres metálicos, en su pecho guardaban un cerebro que chillaba de vez en cuando, se asustó muchísimo y soltando el agua trato de correr lo más que pudo pero de nada sirvió, esas cosas se disponían a llevársela, lo único que quedo por hacer es gritar tanto como pudo.

**-¡AUXILIOOOOOO!-**

**-Tú eres el vástago que nuestra princesa tuvo con un humano-**

**-¿¡DE… DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS!? ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!-**

**-Regresaras con los tuyos y renunciaras a todos para servir a los tuyos-**

Ella solo quería que la ayudaran, no entendía nada de lo que esas horribles criaturas decían, trato de soltarse pero solo consiguió lastimarse, le rompieron la pierna y se la iban a llevar, pero de pronto los 4 muchachos que pasaban por el lugar la vieron y corrieron en su ayuda, acabaron con los kraang y ayudaron a la chica en apuros, el joven de morado apenas vio a la muchacha se quedo atrapado en sus enormes ojos azules, se enamoró de ella a primera vista sin saber que sería para él un reverendo tormento después.

**-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-**

Mikey miraba atento a la muchacha para ver si se encontraba consiente.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

**-¿Así nos agradece esta ingrata que le hayamos salvado el trasero?-**

**-¡RAPH! ¡RESPETA!-**

Dijo el joven de la banda azul regañando a su hermano por su inapropiado comportamiento.

**-No le haremos daño señorita, créame, somos chicos buenos-**

El joven quelonio de morado hablo para tranquilizarla.

**-Ustedes… ¿No me harán daño?-**

**-No señorita, me llamo Donatello pero puedes llamarme Donnie y estos son mis hermanos, Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel Ángel-**

**-Esperen, ¡ustedes son las 4 grandes deidades protectoras de esta aldea!-**

**-Sí, ya te dije quiénes somos, ahora dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Pe… perdón por asustarme… emmm Donnie, yo soy April O' Neil, ¿Ustedes saben para que me querían esas cosas?-**

**-Qué lindo nombre… April…- **

**-¡Donnie!-**

El joven de azul grito para recordarle a su hermano de la banda morada la razón por la que estaban ahí.

**-Ui si perdón por eso jejeje, mi hermano Leo te ayudara, él te sanara-**

**-¿Me sanara?-**

**-Si April, yo soy la deidad de la vida, yo puedo sanarte-**

**-Ok, Leonardo ¿No?-**

**-Relájate-**

El joven de azul se dispuso a sanar a su reciente amiga pero al hacerlo sintió en ella la inevitable presencia de los demonios Kraang, sin duda alguna era ella, el vástago que estaban buscando, ella era la hija que la princesa del inframundo habia tenido con un humano.

**-Cielos ya no me duele la pierna, gracias mucha… emmm digo mis señores-**

**-No… no hace tanta formalidad… emmm puedes llamarme…Donnie n/n-**

**-Claro April, a mí me puedes llamar Mikey-**

**-Yo soy Raph encanto-**

**-Mi nombre es Leo-**

**-Mucho gusto-**

**-¿Saben porque me atacaron esas cosas?-**

Donnie estaba a punto de hablarle pero fue interrumpido por las enigmáticas palabras de la joven deidad de la vida.

**-Emmm pues es una buena pregunta, de seguro tal vez fue porque una hermosa chica no debe andar sola por…-**

**-¡DONNIE!... April, sabemos porque te persiguen, esas cosas se llaman Kraang, no podemos darte detalles pero desde ahora tu vida como la conoces se derrumbara-**

Con esa frase todos entendieron quién era la muchacha a la cual acababan de conocer.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasara? ¿Esas cosas me llevaran?-**

**-No mientras nosotros estemos cerca, pero tu vida corre un enorme peligro-**

**-¡DEJA DE ASUSTARLA LEO!... No te preocupes, si tienes algún problema no dudes en confiar en mi… NOSOTROS, te prometo que siempre estaré… ESTAREMOS a tu lado-**

**-Gra… gracias Donnie, que lindo de su parte-**

**-n/n jijijijiji-**

**-Me tengo que ir, mi papá me esta esperado-**

**-Ve a tu casa por ahora pero prepárate porque tu vida y la de los tuyos correrá peligro pero ten por seguro que nosotros haremos algo al respecto-**

**-No lo sé pero… creeré en ustedes, ahora me voy-**

Diciendo eso la muchacha se marchó por donde habia venido dejando a los 4 jóvenes hablando sobre lo que harán.

**-Leo no tenías que ser tan brusco con ella-**

**-Lo lamento Donnie pero era la única manera-**

**-Es la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida-**

**-Oh no otro más lo que nos faltaba, si tú también nos sales con las mismas tonterías de Leo no sé lo que te hare y por otra parte, nuestra orden era llevárnosla ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Leo?-**

**-Tan solo le di tiempo para que se despida de sus seres amados, mañana nos la llevaremos**

**-Raph no seas grosero, asegúrate de portarte bien porque creo que Donnie ya nos buscó una nueva hermana-**

**- o/O ¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR CIELOS!-**

La muchacha corrió de prisa a su casa y se topó con su padre y su amigo los cuales se veían preocupados ya que ella no regresaba.

**-Hija estaba preocupado ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y el agua?-**

**-Ya decía yo, debiste ir conmigo, habríamos traído el agua y te habría protegido-**

**-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-**

**-Papá… ¿Quiénes son los kraang y que quieren de mí?-**

Esa palabra salida de la boca de su hija le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo, sabía bien quienes eran.

**-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?-**

**-¡RESPONDE!-**

**-Hija, mañana te entregare como ofrenda al gran castillo Hamato-**

**-¿¡QUE!?-**

**-¿¡SEÑOR SE HA VUELTO LOCO!?-**

HASTA AQUÍ CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LE AGRADESCO A LA PERSONA QUE ME DIO LAS RECOMENDACIÓNES PARA MEJORAR, QUERIDA RYOKO TE LO AGRADESCO, ESTOY PARA MIS LECTORES Y PARA MEJORAR EN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SEA POSIBLE, LA VERDAD SOY NUEVA EN ESTE TIPO DE NARRACION Y SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO MAL PUES AVISEN, PERO NO SEAN CRUELES PORFIS SOY SENCIBLE PERO SI ME EQUIVOCO VOLVERE A TRATAR DE MEJORAR, LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTA LA CURSILERIA Y QUISIERA SABER SI LES GUSTO LA PARTE QUE ESCRIBI SOBRE LEO Y KARAI, ADEMAS DE PREGUNTARME SI LES GUSTARIA LEER LEMON MAS ADELANTE O LO DEJO COMO SIMPLES ROSES NADA MAS ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARIA LEER?, SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.


	4. Una importante decisión

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>_

HOLA A TODOS Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA JIJI BUENO QUIERO DECEAR A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2015 Y QUE TODOS SUS SUÑOS SE CUMPLAN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO.

Narración: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablablá-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Recuerdo: _blablablá_

**_Cap. #3: Una importante decisión _**

El festival habia llegado, era ya el tercer día y el más importante de todos y era el de las ofrendas, en la aldea habia un templo que habian construido en honor al señor del castillo Hamato o como todos le llamaban, el legendario Splinter, se encontraba acomodado en una gran silla y a su lado estaban sus 5 hijos, todos se encontraban disfrutando de las muchas cosas que habian preparado en su honor, habia bailes, cantos y por supuesto muuucha comida, el más joven de los muchachos, la deidad de la banda naranja era el más feliz y encantado con todo, era el día especial donde podía comer a voluntad sin que nadie le dijera nada, por su parte Splinter se puso de pie para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo mayor con Karai princesa heredera al trono.

-Alto, tengo que hacer un anuncio importante a todos-

Todos callaron para escuchar que tan importante tenía que decir Splinter, por su parte los dos jóvenes se sentían muy avergonzados así que se tomaron de las manos para no sentirse solos ante lo que ellos consideraban la vergüenza del siglo.

-Mi hijo mayor Leonardo la deidad de la vida y mi hija Karai la princesa heredera al trono están comprometidos-

Todo el pueblo escucho las palabras de Splinter y pues se quedaron más que sorprendidos, creo que sorprendidos es poco, muchos gritaron de felicidad, aclamaban a la joven pareja, Karai por su parte habría jurado ver entre la multitud muchachas que la asesinaban con la mirada, no era para menos, puesto que Leo tenía una legión de seguidoras, ¿Cómo es que Leo tenia seguidoras siendo el tan feo? Esa idea pasaba por la cabeza de Karai, ¡Irónico! se dijo así misma ya que ella era su prometida y mas que eso ella le amaba, después del anuncio llego la tan esperada hora de las ofrendas, todos venían con regalos y cientos de cosas para las 4 grandes deidades, todos estaban felices, el joven de la banda morada a pesar de verse feliz su mente estaba muy lejos del festejo, su mente se encontraba en aquella hermosa muchacha que vio la noche anterior pero habia un problema, ella era la princesa del inframundo, ella era mala, no eso no era posible, no, ella no podía ser mala y se negaba a creer eso, ella era su princesa y nada lo convencería de lo contrario, tras un buen rato de estar recibiendo ofrendas llego un hombre acompañado de una muchacha que bestia de blanco, era nada más y nada menos que April, la muchacha que salvaron de los demonios Kraang la noche de ayer, en toda la vida del festival se habian ofrecido todo tipo de cosas pero nunca jamás a una persona, las habladurías de los demás no se hicieron esperar, todos rumoreaban cosas como que el padre no era más que un casa fortunas que aspiraba a lo más alto ¿Y que más alto que las deidades? Ser horrible, vividor, parasito, aprovechándose de su hija para sus planes malévolos, esas eran las palabras que los pueblerinos proferían contra aquel hombre pero no eran más que ignorantes que no sabían la verdadera razón por la que entregaba a su amada hija como ofrenda.

-Mi nombre es Kirby O´Neil y esta es mi hija April, ella es mi ofrenda-

-¿Por qué razón quieres entregar a tu posesión más valiosa como ofrenda?-

Splinter hablo para interrogar al hombre pero antes que dijera otra cosa su hijo el joven de azul le miró fijamente dándole a entender quién era.

-Mi señor ella le explicara todo después ahora solo le ruego que la acepte-

-Tienes en cuenta de que no volverás a verla jamás ¿Sí o no?-

-Si mi señor pero es por el bien de ella-

-¿Por el bien de ella dices? ¿La amas lo suficiente como para salvarla no volviéndola a ver jamás?-

-Sí señor, recíbala se lo suplico-

-El festival es en honor a mis hijos así que dásela a uno de ellos-

La muchacha no profería palabra alguna, la decisión por la que su padre habia optado no era de su agrado, en sus ojos se veía las secuelas de una noche entera de llanto, su padre por su parte miro a los 4 jóvenes decidiendo a cuál de ellos entregaría a su hija, el joven de azul estaba comprometido así que se armaría una gran disputa si le daba su hija a él, quedaba descartado así que miro al joven de rojo pero lo descarto de inmediato primero porque se trataba del señor de la muerte y segundo porque todos conocían su reputación de conquistador, cielos no de ninguna manera, vio a la deidad de la fuerza y pues no le parecía malo, era alegre y muy amigable con todos y de seguro sería una buena elección pero lo descarto de inmediato cuando el corrió a abrazarla y saludarla, era demasiado cariñoso para su gusto así que dirijo su mirada al estoico muchacho que no decía ni pio, parecía que hasta temblaba un poco.

-Eme aquí mi ofrenda para usted joven deidad del fuego-

-Su ofrenda es bien recibida señor-

El joven de morado se veía muy serio y maduro pero no era así dentro de sí mismo, en su mente habia una mescolanza de emociones que jamás habia tenido, una parte del daba felicitaciones para sí mismo, otra parte se sentía muy feliz y no veía la hora de aprovechar la oportunidad de tomarla como su esposa, otra parte se sentía el ser más miserable de todos ya que su padre habia ordenado encerrarla en las mazmorras y sellarla, esa parte de sí mismo era la que predominaba sobre todas las otras.

-Mi señor-

Dijo la muchacha pelirroja incoándose ante el señor del fuego, este por su parte le levanto la babilla y levantándola, le dio un beso en la mano y le dijo unas cuantas palabras para tranquilizarla.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Donnie y soy tu amigo, relájate que pase lo que pase no importa yo te protegeré-

-n/n "Sniff sniff" gracias Donnie-

Su padre miraba con extrañeza la manera en que le joven le hablaba a su hija pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que su pecho solo estaba el sentimiento de culpa y tristeza ya que no vería a su hija nunca más. Después de aquello y de llegada la noche el festival dio fin en su tercer día, Splinter y sus hijos se retiraban hacia su hogar en una lujosa carreta y todas las ofrendas eran transportadas por los cientos de sirvientes que habian llegado para servir y custodiar a las deidades; la enorme y lujosa carrosa llegó y todos se disponían a subir en ella pero April se sintió cohibida y se negó a subir a la primera.

-¿Qué sucede April?-

Preguntó Donnie a April amablemente y lo más amigablemente posible para que ella no se sintiera cohibida pero no funciono del todo.

-(susurros) Este… yo… no me siento cómoda… en…-

-¿¡QUE PASA DONNIE APRIL!? ¡NO TENEMOS LA NOCHE ENTERA! ¡MUERO DE ANCIANIDAD!-

-Raph no seas tonto que nosotros no envejecemos como los humanos, déjalos tranquilos-

-¡RAPHAEL! No seas grosero-

La deidad de la muerte grito en protesta pero fue callado por los burlones comentarios del joven de naranja y los regaños de su padre.

-Padre ella no se siente cómoda con nosotros, danos una carreta para nosotros-

Donnie miro a su padre pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quieres estar a solas con ella hijo mío? -

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y la muchacha le miraba con algo de rubor e intriga en su mirada.

-o/O ¡CALLENSE! ¡SOLO NO QUIERO DEJARLA SOLA QUE NO ES DE CABALLEROS DEJAR SOLA A UNA CHICA!-

Splinter miro a su tercer hijo y suspiro, no le quedó otra opción, mando a desocupar una de las carretas de sus guardias y les dio la carreta a los dos, al subirse la muchacha no profería palabra alguna y alguna que otra lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla, el joven de morado miro a la muchacha llorar, la imagen le partió el alma por completo, el verla llorar era una escena tan dura y fea la cual no debía repetirse nunca pero por otro lado de no ser por las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y su rojo cabello hubiera parecido una blanca estatua de mármol, se veía hermosa y por unos momentos se imaginó bailando con ella en medio de un pasto con aquel mismo vestido blanco que traia, la tenia entre sus brazos y la besaba, cada beso la recorría en cada esquina de su cuerpo, cada beso era una parte de su alma inmortal que sin querer ya le pertenecía a ella y nada más que a ella, se imaginaba junto a ella compartiendo una vida con ella, despertando cada mañana junto a ella, y decirle cada noche que la amaba, pero su fantasía fue interrumpida por un comentario que ella hiso.

-Soy la nueva princesa del inframundo-

-…. ¿Eh?... Lo siento yo…..-

-Mi padre me dijo que hace años el recogía agua en un lago, entre los matorrales una moribunda mujer apareció misteriosamente, como una buena alma caritativa ayudo a la mujer, al correr de los días ellos se conocieron, gustaron, enamoraron y por último se casaron en santo matrimonio, todo iba muy bien sino hasta el día en que ella se embarazo de mí y todo cambio, no le quedo de otra que contarle a mi padre su origen, ella era la princesa del inframundo, la hicieron con el propósito de ser la amante del señor del inframundo, el kraang supremo, ella tenía que acostarse con él y darle un hijo, la unión de los dos daría origen a la destrucción del mundo pero ella se negó, moriría primero antes que ser la amante de esa cosa tan horrible y asquerosa asi que escapo como pudo pero cometió un grave error al unirse a mi padre, el simple hecho de amar a un humano la condeno sellando su alma, un kraang solo vive para la muerte y destrucción y ella dio una vida, mi madre murió dándome a luz, ahora yo soy la nueva princesa del inframundo y me están buscando para el mismo propósito, mi padre me dijo que no podía protegerme para siempre y me dijo que el lugar más seguro seria con ustedes ya que me salvaron la noche anterior-

-Se que no puedo arreglarte la vida, no puedo hacer que despiertes a la mañana siguiente y que todo haya sido un mal sueño, lo que sí puedo hacer es decir que estaré contigo para siempre protegerte-

El joven de morado miro a la muchacha, al mirarla ella con una sonrisa tomo una decisión, pasara lo que pasara el la defendería y protegería incluso si tenía que ir en contra de la decisión de su padre, no permitiría que nadie la tocara, no permitiría que la encerraran en la mazmorra, esa noche tomo una decisión, si se unia a ella el kraang ya no podría llevársela, la tomaría como su esposa aunque tuviera que desafiar a su padre y a todo el castillo Hamato, pero no era ningún machista ni canalla como para obligarla a casarse en contra de su voluntad, la conquistaría de a poco ganándose su corazón.

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ESPERO NO DEMORAR MUCHO JIJI NOS VEMOS.


	5. Padre, quiero una esposa

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>_

HOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, YA NO PUEDO USAR LA PC TAN SEGUIDO COMO ANTES, LA CUENTA DE LUZ EN CASA SUBIO EXESIBAMENTE Y MI MADRE NOS CASTIGO A TODOS, USO LA PC SOLO CUANDO NO ME VEN Y ESO ES EN LAS NOCHES PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO LES DEJARE LOS FICS PENDIENTES NI INCOMPLETOS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. #4: Padre quiero una esposa _**

Narración: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Recuerdo: _blablablá _

Habian llegado al gran castillo Hamato antes que los demás, la muchacha quedó completamente anonadada con la inmensidad de las tierras del castillo, el joven de morado la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corremos? ¿A dónde me llevaras ahora?-

-Tenemos que correr antes de que los demás lleguen-

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede-

-Corres peligro, tengo que esconderte de mi padre-

-¿Qué? Se supone que aquí estaría a salvo-

-Te lo explicare después, ahora no tengo tiempo, solo te pido que confíes en mi April, te prometí que te protegería de todo y eso hare-

-Este… yo… pues… de acuerdo… Donnie-

Los muchachos corrieron hacia el castillo, mientras corrían April miraba la inmensidad de todo, fácilmente podría perderse allí si no estuviera en la compañía del joven señor del fuego, el tocado de las paredes revestidas con plata y oro y las diferentes pinturas que adornaban las paredes y techos eran hermosas, a cada paso que daba la impresión de contar una historia muy antigua, la historia del mundo que cuidaba el gran señor Hamato, historias antiguas que ya muchos habian olvidado, entre todas esas pinturas vio con horror al demonio Kraang supremo, bajo la mirada y continuo corriendo.

-Ya hemos llegado April-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Esta es mi fragua, aquí es donde invento cosas y doy forma al metal-

-¿Y me traes a este lugar por?-

-Ya te dije que te explicare después, ahora solo escucha, no salgas por nada del mundo hasta que yo haya regresado, tratare de salvarte a costa de mi vida-

-No sé qué pasa pero me asustas-

-Relájate, mientras yo esté aquí te protegeré-

El joven de morado tomo la mano de la pelirroja muchacha y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa, este no pudo más que emocionarse y ponerse todo colorado.

-Ejejeje este… yo….-

-Gracias Donnie-

Fueron interrumpidos ante el estruendo que se hacía cuando Splinter llegaba, este se alarmo y le dijo que no saliera y la encerró en su fragua, salió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada para recibir a su padre, no contó con la rapidez con la cual habian llegado ya, era un largo tramo desde su fragua a la entrada del castillo y él no fue ni a la mitad, realmente estaba apresurado.

-¡Padre!-

-Apresuraste el paso de tu carreta Donatello-

-Padre yo…-

-Dirijámonos hacia el salón de entrenamiento, allí haremos lo que tenemos que hacer con la muchacha, espero que la traigas Donatello-

Todos se dirigieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento que se encontraba no a mucha distancia de sus habitaciones, entraron todos mudos y solemnes sin decir ni pio, al llegar Splinter rompió el silencio.

-Hijo mío, saca de donde tengas guardada a la muchacha y procedamos a mandarla al calabozo para sellarla-

-Yo…-

-Sin peros Donatello, no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-No te la daré padre-

-¿Disculpa hijo mío?-

-Si te la doy ella morirá de seguro y no puedo permitir eso-

-¿¡QUE RAYOS DICES DONNIE!? ¿¡ESTAS ORATE!?

La deidad de la muerte hablo en protesta ante tamaña estupidez que la deidad del fuego decía.

-Donnie, hermano, esto es serio no podemos perder el tiempo con emociones sin sentido, el deber antes que el corazón-

El joven de azul hablo para apaciguar las cosas pero pues no estaba en posición de hablar de cosas correctas.

-¿Tu hablando de ser correcto? Mira Leo tu menos que nadie puede decirme eso cuando dejabas tu deber tirado por andar de coqueto con tu ahora prometida-

-¡CALLATE DONATELLO TU TAMPOCO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRLE QUE HACER A TU HERMANO MAYOR!-

Karai hablo en defensa de su prometido, comenzó un bullicio enorme como en el mercado pero Splinter callo a todos.

-¡BASTA TODOS AHORA!... Mira Donatello hijo mío, sé que te has enamorado de esa muchacha pero debes entender que ella es mala, ella es la princesa del inframundo y si no la sellamos el mundo correrá peligro, ¿Sacrificaras el mundo en que vives por ella?-

-Pero ella es mi mundo, ¿Quieres quitarme mi mundo por otro que no quiero?-

-Niño insensato ¿Apenas si la conoces de ayer y ya dices que la amas?-

-Pero padre-

-¡SIN PEROS MUCHACHO INSENSATO! ¡ME DARAS A LA MUCHACHA AHORA¡ ¡ESTE ES MI CASTILLO Y YO SOY TU PADRE Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE ORDENE!-

-Un gran estruendo se escuchó por la voz de la gran deidad Splinter, el joven de morado sintió muchísimo miedo ante la imponencia de su padre, tanto que se hinco en el suelo, pero si no se armaba de valor para enfrentar a su padre ella moriría.

-Mucho me temo que no lo hare padre, perdóname pero no te daré algo que es de mi propiedad, todo esto es tuyo, pero ella es mía, ella me fue entregada como ofrenda a mí y eso ni tú lo puedes cambiar-

-¡MATARAS AL MUNDO POR UN CAPRICHO!-

-No eh dicho que dejare morir al mundo padre, ella es la princesa del inframundo, la función de su madre era el de unirse al demonio Kraang supremo y es tarea paso a ella, si yo me uno a ella, el kraang ya no podrá tomarla-

-¿Qué insinúas Donatello?-

-No estoy insinuando nada padre, te lo estoy diciendo, la quiero como mi esposa-

-No puede ser, estos muchachos me volverán loco en poco tiempo-

-La tomare como mi esposa y me iré de aquí-

Splinter se sentó en el piso y todos los demás fueron a ver como se encontraba, se tomó la cabeza sintiendo dolor y frustración.

¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A PADRE!-

Raph estaba colérico, no podía dar crédito a lo que su hermano de morado decía.

-Donnie, no puedes seguir con esto, mira lo que le paso a padre, lo enloquecerás.

Mikey que estaba callado todo el rato rompió el silencio con esa frase, era verdad, enloquecería a su padre si seguía con esa loca idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, le habia prometido que siempre la cuidaría, la sorpresa fue grande cuando ella llego a la puerta y hablo.

-Paren todo esto-

[Todos dirigen su mirada a la puerta]

-¡April! Te dije que te quedaras en mi fragua-

-Lo siento Donnie pero no puedo quedarme callada si en especial la del asunto soy yo, si para salvar al mundo es necesario no tengo otro remedio, ofreceré mi vida a cambio-

Todos miraron atónitos ante la decisión de la muchacha, no podían creerlo, Donatello por su parte se negó ante tal idea.

-No April, no puedo dejarte hacer eso-

-¿A caso estas sordo? Las personas morirán si yo sigo con vida, no puedo ser tan egoísta-

-Le prometí a tu padre que te mantendría a salvo, no puedo hacer eso, hay otra salida, se mi esposa y todo se solucionara-

-Pero donnie, no puedo aceptar eso, en primera porque apenas si te conozco y segundo porque es más sencillo que yo muera, lo lamento-

-No puedo dejar que mueras, en la otra opción estarás más segura-

-Pero, yo no puedo dejar que desgracies tu vida uniéndote a alguien que apenas conociste ayer y además que es el mal del mundo, o sea yo-

-April, por favor, le prometí a tu padre que aquí estaría a salvo, ¿Qué le diré si un día lo encuentro y le digo que no tuve más remedio que matar a su única hija?-

-Oh, papá, me habia olvidado de el… yo…-

-Sé que no soy lo que esperas, y de seguro me consideras desagradable, pero te prometo que en cuanto todo acabe te dejare en libertad, podrás irte y casarte con quien tu elijas, te lo prometo-

-Yo…-

Donnie miro atento a la muchacha pelirroja, ella no vio malas intenciones en él, así que al no tener alternativa acepto.

-Está bien Donnie, seré tu esposa, si es para salvar a los humanos yo acepto-

-No te preocupes, ya verás que seré buen marido… eeeeste… digo… el tiempo que… pues estés aquí, hasta que sea… tiempo de liberarte-

BIEN HASTA AQUÍ CON EL FIC, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y PERDONEN SI DEMORO, JIJIJI BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.


	6. Chapter 6: Se mia

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>_

HOLA A TODOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN PERDIDO EL HILO DE ESTA HOSTORIA, SI DEMORO ES PORQUE A PARTE DE MI LIMITADO TIEMPO TENGO OTROS 4 FICS QUE TERMINAR, COMO YA DIJE ANTES, AUNQUE SUENE A REDUNDANCIA NO LES DEJARE NADA PENDIENTE.

**_Cap. #5: Se mía._**

El día del matrimonio habia llegado, April estaba siendo preparada para desposar a la joven deidad del fuego, aunque sea una farsa para el muchacho de morado este era el mejor día de su vida, haría lo posible para que este asunto saliera bien, Splinter por su parte tenia dolor de cabeza provocado por las tonterías de sus jóvenes hijos, primero Leonardo tenía un romance a escondidas con su hija mayor Karai, apenas eran unos niños y ya andaban haciendo tonterías, y después su hijo la deidad del fuego habia decidido unirse a la nueva princesa del inframundo, si lograba unirse a ella su lado demoniaco quedaría sellado y los planes de los demonios kraang quedarían desechos, sería mucho más fácil sellar su alma con las flechas de la deidad de la vida y la ayuda de la deidad de la muerte pero su testarudo hijo se habia enamorado de ella, sin duda la etapa más difícil en la vida de un padre era cuando sus hijos eran adolescentes, sin decirle nada a la deidad del fuego habia alertado a sus hijos la deidad de la muerte y de la vida de poner el plan b en acción por si el plan de la deidad del fuego no serbia; el joven de morado era preparado por los sirvientes con su armadura ceremonial, en su cinta que usaba para transportar su arma traía el símbolo del castillo Hamato, April era preparada en otra habitación con un hermoso quimono blanco y un velo, no estaba segura de que es lo que estaba haciendo, Donnie no era un mal chico, era amable, caballeroso y lindo pero comprometerse con alguien que apenas conoces en un par de días no es algo normal, su vida se habia desmoronado en unos instantes ¿Por qué no habia podido tener una vida como cualquier otra? De pronto Karai entro por la puerta, traía una hermosa armadura ceremonial especial para este día, miro a la pelirroja con desdén, los sirvientes se retiraron cuando vieron entrar a Karai.

-Hola princesa-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy April, quería decirte que…-

-No he venido para ser condescendiente contigo, quiero que sepas que no me agradas, te detesto, tú le causas malestar a mi padre, sería más sencillo matarte con las flechas de mi prometido, pero su torpe hermano estaba tan siego que se llegó a fijar en la cosa más dañina de todas…-

-Espera, no tienes derecho a…-

-Sí que lo tengo, yo soy la princesa heredera de este castillo y es mi deber proteger a los míos y sobre todo a este mundo, no sé porque razón mi padre aprobó esta tontería y yo no puedo casarme con Leo sino hasta dentro de 100 años, eres un daño para el mundo-

-Yo…-

-Más vale que no te retractes de esto o te ira mal-

Karai se marchó dejando a April completamente triste, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Era verdad, sería mejor dejarse sellar por las flechas de la deidad de la vida pero si lo hacía no vería más a su padre ni a Casey, no quería morir pero si ella quedaba con vida el resto del mundo moriría, comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, si, sería más sencillo desparecer, de pronto alguien más entro despertándola de su trance, era Mikey, la deidad de la fuerza.

-Hola April, luces hermosa-

-Yo…-

-No hagas caso de lo que te diga Karai-

-Sería mejor que yo…-

-¿Muriera?... claro que no, bueno sería más sencillo pero no tienes idea del mal que causarías a tus seres amados, tal vez creas que mi hermano sea un ser horrible y no tan guapo genial como yo pero es un buen chico, dale una oportunidad, si te unes a mi hermano te aseguro que te hará feliz-

-o/o yo… él me dijo que era una farsa-

-Si claro que lo es, pero bueno si decides darle una oportunidad veras que te hará feliz-

-Pues… yo…-

-jejeje creo que te estoy incomodando, al menos ten en cuenta lo que te dije, te aseguro que… a parte de Karai aquí eres nuestra amiga, te apreciamos-

-n/n gracias Mikey-

-Sería mucho más fácil sellar tu alma pero también seria malvado, mas fácil es que te entregues a mi hermano, si te unes a él te aseguro que aparte de ahorrarnos un aguerra serás muy feliz-

-Pues yo…. Espera… ¿Dijiste entregar…me?-

-Si eso dije-

-¿Entregarme cómo?-

-¿Cómo que como? Ya sabes, costarte con él, eso es a lo que se referían con unión, un kraang vive solo para el mal pero si te unes a mi hermano tu lado demoniaco morirá y serás libre, eso es mejor que ser atravesada por una flecha y morir-

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-

-No entiendo porque te asustas-

-¿¡A ESO SE REFERIAN CON UNION!?-

-Qué extraña eres, bueno piensa en lo que te dije, nos vemos y será un gusto tenerte como mi nueva hermana nos vemos-

El muchacho de naranja salió de la habitación dejando a la pobre pelirroja desconcertada, lo que ella creyó como una simple unión se refería entregarse en cuerpo y alma, estaba completamente aterrada y desconcertada, ¿Que era mejor? ¿Entregarse a un extraño o morir sin remedio? Ya no quedaba tiempo para elegir, la hora habia llegado, era conducida a por un pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón, un montón de guardias vestidos con armaduras ceremoniales, no habia invitados, solo la familia, la sentaron en frente de un altar el cual tenía un símbolo que representaba a la deidad suprema, a su lado apareció la joven deidad del fuego, trataba de mantenerse sereno pero se veía a leguas lo feliz que estaba, las otras tres deidades estaban a un lado del altar, la pelirroja estaba asustada, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo y otra temía que al hacer eso muriera sin remedio por aquellas dichosas flechas de la deidad de la vida, Splinter apareció y se posiciono frente al altar.

-Hijos míos, no andaré con rodeos, aquí frente al altar de la deidad suprema creadora de todo presento a estos dos jóvenes que han decidido unir sus vidas, Donatello Hamato deidad del fuego el cual es vida para el mundo y de April O'Neill la princesa del inframundo, Donatello di tu juramento-

-Con esta unión juro proteger a la mujer que eh decidido tomar como mi esposa, juro amarla y protegerla por toda la eternidad y con esta alianza te pido que seas mía-

-Ahora di tu juramento April-

-Yo…-

April comenzó a dudar de lo que tenía que hacer, estaba aterrada y al borde de las lágrimas, la muerte o entregarse a él, su mirada se encontró con la del joven de morado, vio reflejado tristeza en ellos, un "no quiero que mueras" llego a su mente, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, sintió una horrible punzada de tristeza, no era la suya pero sí que dolía, entiendo que venía del joven, no sé porque fue, si por la tristeza que vio en sus ojos, por el temor a morir o porque ese sentimiento que el evocaba hacia ella la conmovió, no supo que fue pero el juramento salió de su boca.

-Con esta unión… yo juro estar al lado del hombre que eh elegido como mi esposo, juro amarlo y cuidarlo por toda la eternidad y que con esta alianza te pido que seas mío-

-Ya que los dos han hecho el juramento yo declaro su unión oficial, desde ahora son uno solo-

Su unión era oficial ya, tenían sus alianzas puestas los cuales eran dos brazaletes rojos como el fuego, los dos fueron trasladados hacia el lecho nupcial, de un salón con bullicio pasaron a estar solos en medio de una gran habitación, él se le acercó suavemente y poso sus manos en sus hombros, la miro con la mayor dulzura que pueda dar su alma, la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada, él se dirijo a besarla, ella entro en pánico y cerró los ojos y el joven de morado entendió lo que pasaba, se apartó de ella, se hinco y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

-Se cuan aterrada estas, lamento haberte causado esto, se cuan aterrada te sientes y te aseguro que jamás hare nada para lastimarte, no te obligare a nada aunque si diré que esto tiene que suceder tarde o temprano, pero cuando suceda espero tener lo más valioso de ti-

La muchacha la miro con una combinación de incertidumbre y molestia.

-Lo más importante es tu corazón, es el tesoro más valioso que posees-

Pudo haber reaccionado de mil maneras pero lo que hiso fue sonreírle, fue lo más bonito que habia escuchado desde que su vida se habia desmoronado, los dos se miraron y rieron, el momento no fue como el esperaba pero al menos ella no lo odiaba, se miraron el uno al otro y todo callo, por unos segundos el pensó que al menos no pasaría anda si le daba un beso pero fue interrumpido por algo que no vio venir, el techo reventó y del cayo un muchacho azabache armado hasta los dientes con armas improvisadas pero peligrosas, no sabía quién rayos era este tipo pero apenas lo vio supo que traería problemas.

[Estruendos y gritos de susto]

-¿¡QUE RAYOS!?-

-¡AAAAAAAA!-

-¡APRIL EH VENIDO A RESCATARTE DE ESTE LUGAR HORRIBLE!-

-¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!?-

-¿¡CASEY!?-

-¿¡CASEY!? ¿¡LO CONOCES!?-

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, CIELOS LA HISTORIA SE ME HA SALIDO DE LAS MANOS Y AHORA SE ESCRIBE SOLA, A TOMADO UN RUMBO QUE NO QUERIA, CREO QUE ESTE CAP ME SALIO MEDIO ROMANTICON, CIELOS NO ME GUSTA CUANDO SALE ROMANTICO, COMO YA DIJE LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO?


End file.
